Wreckless Love
by EmmettCullen is my Lover
Summary: Angela Webber has an ordinary life, Ben broke up with her, and now she is ready to change, only the change turns into something much bigger. She meets Embry, local La Push werewolf, only she doesnt know he is. Crazy adventure of love and change. do not ow
1. Thunder

"Angela

"Angela! Wait! I love you!" He said as he ran after me. I could hear his footfalls. He was getting closer. "Please don't be afraid! Come back!" Don't be afraid! How could I not be afraid! He was a monster. I stumbled over a rock and fell to the ground, scraping my knee, I wiped off the blood and continued to run through the forest.

I hadn't realized it had started raining; I was too concerned with getting a way from him. All I wanted was to be home. It wasn't the best place but I was safe there. I made it to the edge of the forest. I was close to being home free. I turned around to see if he was still behind me.

I instantly felt relief to see he wasn't standing right behind me. I ran to the back door and took the key out from under the mat, when suddenly I heard a howl, I could feel the anguish and sorrow deep in my heart. I was wet and shivering from the rain. But mostly I was in pain. Everything hurt.

I hurried inside and ran up to my room. "Angela", my mom called. "Honey, are you okay? Where were you?" I heard her walking up the stairs and towards my room. "Do you want anything, you must be cold, your drenched!"

She opened the door and I turned to her and I shook my head, "No, I'm fine. I was just taking a walk and I got caught in the storm. I really just want to shower and change." She nodded and left, but a few seconds later I heard the shower turn on. "Let me know if you need anything. I will be downstairs." I listened as she walked down the stairs and then walked down the hall to the bathroom.

After my shower I changed into a shirt and some baggy shorts. I was sore from running so fast and so far. I climbed into bed and pulled the covers over my head and then I just cried. I am not sure how long I cried for until I fell asleep.


	2. By the Sea

2 months earlier…

2 months earlier…

I was sitting across from Bella and Edward on the last day of school before summer break. Bella was smiling and Edward was intently watching her, as usual. I was so happy he was back. I had missed one of my only good friends.

Ben came and sat down next to me. "Hey guys, I was thinking that this Saturday we could go down to La Push to celebrate the end of the high school! We can get the senior class together and head down and barbeque and dance. It'll be fun." I was already excited about it and we hadn't even decided whether or not to go. I hadn't been to La Push in months. "Yeah, babe that sounds like a good idea. Bella, Edward do you guys want to come?" I saw Bella and Edward exchange glances.

"Um thanks for inviting me Angela but my family and I are going camping, but I'm sure Bella would love to go." I looked towards Bella and I could feel the relief flowing off of me. I don't know what I would do if I had to spend more time with Lauren and Jessica. Jess wasn't bad, it was only around Lauren. "Cool so we should get together a group to go next weekend", Ben suggested. "I'll take care of inviting everyone and getting a grill, Ange if you and Bella can figure out what food we need. Everyone can pitch in." That was Ben, super organizer.

I woke up early the Saturday of our beach trip to get ready and pack up all the food. Bella was coming to pick me up since I didn't have my own car and we we're meeting everyone outside the Thriftway.

"Hey Bella, do you think your truck can make it down to La Push?"

Her car barely went 40 miles an hour, but then again at least she had a car. I didn't get one until I left for college.

"Yeah I think we can make it." I laughed.

"Good cause I really don't want to ride with mike and Ben, well mostly just Mike." She laughed at that and nodded in agreement. We waited until everyone was in their cars and then Mike in his parents Suburban honked and drove out of the parking lot.

About thirty minutes later we arrived in First Beach. Bella and I started unpacking when I noticed five guys chasing each other around the beach. Bella seemed to know who they were. She waved them over, "Hey Jake, how are you." Jacob. Why did that name sound familiar? Wait! Was this the same Jacob that Mike said had gone with him and Bella on their "date" at the movies? He didn't seem like some little sophomore. Actually he was kina scary looking.

"Jake this is my friend Angela. Angela this is Jake." Bella introduced us. I turned to my right and was surprised to find one of the guys who was playing on the beach staring at me. He was pretty good looking and taller than me. He was bigger than Jacob. He obviously worked out; the bands of muscle around his arms were proof of that. I smiled at him, trying to hint that he was staring at me and I would like him to stop.

Embry Pov

She was beautiful. Did I hear Bella say her name was Angel? She certainly looked like one. Her eyes were hazel, with a ring of brown. I could star at her all day. But there was more to this amazing creature than her looks. She was kind, I could already tell. She was smart too, her eyes are what told me that. They were full of wisdom.

I stared at her, begging she would speak.

"Jake this is Angela. Angela this is Jake." Angela. Angel. It fit her. She was much prettier than a angel. I wish I was an angel, then maybe I would be good enough for her. If she asked me to I would get down on my knees and beg her to look at me. Suddenly as if she had heard my silent begging she turned and glanced at me. Her eyes sparkled and her mouth turned up into a beautiful smile. Her smile was perfect, just like every part of her.

I didn't even deserve to look at her. I was broken out of my reverie when a guy with black hair came up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. How dare he touch her! She was mine!

"Ange, babe do you need help with the cooler?" She smiled and nodded. Before I could stop my body, I bent and picked up the cooler and walked to where the rest of the kids in their group were setting up a fire pit and a grill.

I felt someone walking behind me. "Embry, hey man, are you okay?" I was fine. Why would Jacob ask me that? "The Angel asked me to carry the cooler so I am. Do you have a problem with that?" Jacob chuckled and shook his head. Why was he laughing at me? "I am only doing what she asked of me." Jacob stared at me like I had just answered him in another language.

"I think we need to go see Sam."

"Why? I want to stay with the angel?" Jacob snatched the cooler from my hands.

"Give it back. It's my job!" Jacob grabbed me by my right arm and dragged me over to Quil. "Embry man, what's wrong with you, you look like you got hit by a bus." I nodded, "No I got hit by an Angel."

"Quil we need to take him to Sam, but he doesn't want to go. I think he's imprinted but I need help dragging him. Quil just started laughing. Now was my chance to go back and speak to the angel. I turned to pull away from Jacob when Quil grabbed my other hand.

"Oh no you don't lover boy. You can see the "angel" later."

"Later?! No. I want to see her now! She's perfect!"

"Come on Romeo, let's go"

Well I hoped you guys liked that. Poor Embry so in love, all he wanted to do was help the "angel". Well now come the hardest part. I need reviews. Even if it's just a yes or no. It helps. You guys want something to happen in the story tell me. If it's good I will try and add it.

Love, angel with an A


	3. Serious

Hey guys, I know you are probably annoyed that this is an authors note, but don't worry I will post the next chapter tomorrow

Hey guys, I know you are probably annoyed that this is an authors note, but don't worry I will post the next chapter tomorrow. Thanks to Bible Chick for the comment.

Im glad to hear you guys want longer chapters. Cause I was afraid of giving you to much detail and then boring you to death. I will try my best not to! Okay so I have had 191 views and only 8 reviews. Come on people we can do better!

But as a little incentive, you review you get a paragraph from the next chapter and a dedication.

Here is a little treat for those of you who have reviewed so far.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Serious?

They want me to be serious?

I am serious. Yeah I'll be in college soon but jeez it's summer. I want to have fun; sleep all day, and party all night

"You will be leaving at the end of the summer. You need to go without anything tying you down."

My mom looked at me, "How are you going to focus with such a big distraction?"

She did have a point. I would be off to University of Phoenix for tech design soon. It was said to be a hard course. I couldn't have anybody standing in my way, whether I loved them or not.

I didn't need distractions, especially not from her. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Can you figure out who it is?

If you need a hint go to youtube, type in Serious from Legally Blonde the Musical and watch.


	4. By the Sea part 2

Angela POV

**Angela POV**

"Well, that was interesting. Ange did you know that guy?"

I couldn't even form words. It was weird. I hadn't even said a word to the kid but he picked up the cooler like I had been speaking to him. I just stared at the cooler that was now by the grill.

Out of all the times I have been to the beach I had never seen him before. But there was something familiar about him. He was "Embry", Bella said, "His name is Embry."

Embry, it suited him. It was a name you never heard mentioned, it was different, like he was. But that difference made him special. "Why was he staring at me? Bella do I have anything on my face?" She shook her heard no, but her eyes seemed to know what was going on.

"Well at least he carried the cooler for me." Ben's laugh broke my train of thought.

"Come one guys lets go help Mike get the grill started." I looked in Mike's direction to see him struggling with the charcoal bag. Poor Mike he just has a hard time with everything.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Embry POV**

"Jacob man, did you see her? She was beautiful, the perfect height and her light brown eyes had rings around them. She is smart too. I can just tell. Can you let go of me now? I promise I won't go off and try to see her again tonight." I gave up trying to leave Sam's house to go see Angela again after the fifth time Jacob tackled me. He probably just wants to keep her all for himself. "Jerk" , I mumbled.

"What was that Embry?" Jacob asked, damn his good hearing.

"Nothing 'buddy' just relaxing." All I could think about was her.

Sam walked into the room. "So Embry anything you want to tell me?"

"Yeah, I met this beautiful girl at First Beach, but Jacob won't let me go back to the beach and talk to her." Sam laughed, "Jake you have to let go of him. If he's imprinted it will be all he can think about when we go running."

Jacob let go of me and I raced out the door and back to First Beach. I saw her sitting next to Bella, each of them reading a book. The guys in their group were throwing around a football. I walked up to her and sat down next to Bella.

"Hi ya Bella, what's up?" Bella laughed and looked at me and then at Angela. I just nodded. I was glad she understood because maybe she could help me. Angela finally seemed to notice I was sitting next to Bella.

"Hey, I'm Embry; it's nice to meet you." I reach out to shake her hand. She put her hand into mine and I felt like I had just put my hand on a stove top but I wasn't getting burned. Her hand fit perfectly. It was tiny compared to mine. "Hi, I'm Angela; it's nice to meet you too." She said it was nice to meet me. My heart did a little back flip.

Bella cleared her throat and I realized I was leaning into her still holding Angela's hand. "Oops sorry Bella, so Angela what book are you reading?" I noticed a wolf on the cover.

"It's called Blood and Chocolate. It's about werewolves." She handed me the book. I flipped to the back cover and quickly read. Great these were the fake man eating, change only during a full moon wolves. How was I going to convince her that we didn't change only during full moons and what if that scared her?

"Sounds like an interesting book. So what other books do you like to read" I asked as I handed back her book.

"I love classics like War and Peace, Lord of the Flies, and Wuthering Heights. Do you like to read?"

If I didn't before I certainly did now. "Yeah but I have never read Lord of the Flies." Actually I had and hated it. It was about these boys who get stranded and then go crazy, chanting about killing pigs and beating people.

"You have to read it then Embry, if you want you can borrow my copy. I know for certain the library doesn't have it." Embry, she said my name. It sounds so much better from her mouth. Her voice was light and she spoke with such clarity. Every word she says sound better.

"Thanks, do you have it with you now?" I hoped she didn't then I would have an excuse to see her even more. "Actually I think I brought it" she dug through her bag and then looked back up at me and it seemed like she was disappointed. "Darn it, I thought I had brought it. If you give me your phone number I can call you and we can meet so you can get it." She handed me her cell phone and I put my home phone number in her contact list.

"That sounds great. Call me anytime and I'll come and get it." Seriously, I thought to myself, anytime.

We continued talking about her at first and then about La Push, when a short guy with short black hair came and sat down next to her and put his arm around her waist. My heart started to throb. No this couldn't be her boyfriend. "Embry, this is my boyfriend Ben." He reached out to shake my hand but I could feel the trembling begin. He was her boyfriend. He didn't deserve her. The way he had his arm around her waist, like she was his property. "Embry," I heard Bella say as the trembling began to get worse. I need to calm down. Then Ben leaned over to kiss Angela. I was shaking so hard the sand was moving. I looked over at them one more time. Then I got up and walked away.

I had just reached the edge of the forest when I could contain it any longer. I felt a shudder run up my spine and my joints popped out and spread until I was no longer a man. I ran farther into the forest until I felt Jacobs's presence.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Angela Pov**

Bella dropped me off later after the bonfire. It had been a great day. I opened the door to my house and saw my brothers Isaac and Joshua sitting in front of the TV, where they spent most of their time. I walked into the kitchen where my mom was sitting reading a book.

"Hey mom, I'm back. How was your day?" She looked up from her book as I sat down.

"Good, did you have fun?" She got up from the table and went to the oven. "I made brownies, the boys ate most of them but I save you a few." I loved my moms home made brownies. She put chocolate chips in them and they would melt and if you let the brownie cool they would reform in the brownie. I loved chocolate, but then again what girl doesn't. Its God's gift for PMS pains.

"The beach was so much fun. I met this really nice guy named Embry. He even asked if he could borrow my Lord of the Flies book. Bella seemed to have a good time too." My mom placed the brownies in front of me with a glass of milk. "Thanks mom." I took the plate upstairs to my room.

I loved my room. The color on the wall was Honolulu Blue. Blue was my favorite. I had a poster of the band 30 Seconds to Mars on one of my walls. My roomed faced the back yard and I had a huge window that was almost the entire length of the back wall. Another wall held a desk and book shelf. My bedspread was bright green with white and blue flowers. It was very calming, which I needed with two twin brothers running around the house all day.

I changed into some shorts and a baggy t shirt. Then I grabbed a book and my brownies and climbed into my bed. I read until I felt my self drifting off to sleep. I closed my book and snuggled under my covers.

For the first time I dreamed about a boy.

**There you guys go! I wonder who she's dreaming about. Figure it out and you get another hint. Serious, the full chapter will be coming up soon, but you can speed it up by reviewing!! I hope you guys liked this chapter.**


	5. Exploding Eggs?

Okay so I realized I keep forgetting my Disclaimer, so here it is

Okay so I realized I keep forgetting my Disclaimer, so here it is.

**Declaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns all characters mentioned in my story.

If the guys are wolves their conversations will be in italics since they aren't actually talking.

Embry's POV

Paul and Quil joined me about an hour later to do our patrol of the west side of La Push. Quil was mostly quiet but Paul was driving me crazy with his persistent questions. He already knew the answers but he continued to ask me if I had asked Angela out and she was having my baby. When I showed him how Ben had kissed her he started chanting '_Ben and Angela sitting in a tree …_' but he wasn't talking about them kissing. It was becoming much worse. I would have strangled him except that I didn't have hands to do it with.

'_Paul why don't you leave him alone. He just imprinted and was basically rejected at the same time too. I mean he didn't even get to ask her before he got rejected_'

'_Thanks guys, your making me feel so much better_' I thought. I really just want to be alone.

'_Paul come let's go. He wants to be alone. We can chill at my house and my mom made fried chicken for dinner. I bet there's still some left._' I felt Quil's thoughts disappear as he phased back.

I continued running until I no longer felt anyone's presence. I wanted her, I needed her. I could live without food and water as long as I had her. Now the real question was how to get her? I need help from some one who had experience in dealing with women. I needed my mommy.

I veered off to my left towards my house. I could already smell the leftovers, Yum, steak and mashed potatoes. Wait, I shouldn't be thinking about food. Angela was more important than food. I phased back and ran around the back of the house before anyone could see my naked butt. I kept a pair of sweats there just in case I phased before I could tie my clothes around my leg.

"Embry, there's food on the counter for you. I made steak." Even though it smelled delicious I walked right past it and into our sitting room.

"Mom, I met an amazing girl down at First Beach today. She was about 6 feet tall, and she had the most beautiful light brown eyes I have ever seen, and her laugh was incredible. She is perfect but she has a boyfriend. What am I supposed to do?" My mom just stared at me.

"Hello, I need your help and staring at me isn't getting me my angel!" That seemed to get her attention.

"Oh" she squealed "My baby's growing up" She tried to hug me but I walked off. "I need your help not a hug, and I'm not a little baby anymore." Why won't she just tell me what I need to do? She has always helped me and I tell her everything, well except for the werewolf thing, that was based on a need to know basis. I had tried to tell her but Sam gave me a gag order.

Most people have a mom and a dad but I had a mom who could do a better job than two parents could. But now at the moment I needed her most she was calling me her little baby!

"Em, I'm sorry I didn't realize you were serious. You said she has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't deserve her, I don't know why she's even dating him.' He was a geek, she was definitely not one.

"Well then, I think that's the first thing you should do. Find out why she likes him. Then find out what she likes to do. By the way have you even had a conversation with this girl? That seems like a good idea." She added sarcastically.

Once again my mom had the answers I needed. "Thanks mom, I'll find out what she likes." Then I remembered that I live in La Push and she lived in Forks. I had no way to bump into her. As if hearing my thoughts my mom told me she needed a couple ingredients from the Thriftway that she couldn't find at the La Push General Store.

"I'll go for you Monday. I can borrow Jakes bike, just leave me a list on the counter before you leave in the morning." I was going Forks Monday and maybe I would see her!

"Em, do you want me to warm you up some food?" I shook my head I didn't need food anymore just her. I sat in front of the TV and watched reruns of old movies until I fell I asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Angela's POV

_I was walking on the beach with Ben and we were holding hands. It was a beautiful day, perfect for what I wanted to tell him. What was even better was that my little brothers were nowhere to be seen or heard. It really was the perfect day to tell him. _

_There would be no distractions. We stopped right where the waves were coming in and I could feel them hitting my ankles. I looked down at Ben and opened my mouth to say those three little words I had been dying to say for a long time. "Ben, you are a great boyfriend and I love you" then suddenly Ben became blurry and shifted into… my brothers?_

"Angela, wake up!! We're hungry!" Joshua screeched as he and Isaac jumped on my bed. Uh, it was the perfect dream, that is until things 1 and 2 woke me up.

They continued to jump until I pushed them off the bed and promised to be down in five minutes to make pancakes. I made my bed and then went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I had a routine that I followed every day. Some people might call it OCD but I called in organization. I mean really who wanted morning breath?

I trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen. Joshua and Isaac had already pulled out the mixed and had stirred it for me. "See, Ange we helped! Now all you have to do it cook them." At least they were trying. I laughed to myself when I saw the batter; it was still lumpy and looked really thick. I added more water and stirred until all the lumps were gone. The boys watched intently as I poured the batter onto the griddle.

It only took a few minutes to cook but Joshua and Isaac were really impatient. "Ange are they done yet?" Josh had asked right after I had poured some of the batter into a Mickey Mouse head. "Joshua", my brother said "you have to be patient." Some times Isaac was hilarious. Every now and then when he wanted something he would lower his voice like my father and tell Josh to 'be patient'.

"Hey Ange since I'm patient can I have the Mickey Mouse pancake?" I knew he wanted something!

"Nope, neither of you get the Mickey Mouse pancake, cause im gonna eat it." I teased them. They both frowned at the same time when I said, "you guys relax you can both have a Mickey pancake. I'll make more." Instantly I regretted saying that because they started jumping up and down, shouting at me for not making the pancakes fast enough. They really were crazy. The nickname thing 1 and thing 2 was perfect for them.

I turned off the griddle and placed the pancakes on plates for the boys. The only times they were silent was when they were eating. I enjoyed it while it lasted. I went to the fridge to get some water and I noticed a note on the front.

_**Angela, your father is visiting Mrs. Taylor all day and I will be at work. Can you make dinner tonight? There's money on my nightstand for you incase you need to go to the grocery store. The boys are supposed to go over to the Clarks house for a play date at 11. Drop them off for me please. I'll pick them up and be back home in time for dinner. Love you!**_

_**Mom**_

What did I look like her personal assistant? At least I wasn't stuck watching the boys all day. They would be someone else's problem for a few hours. Now what to make for dinner. Maybe hamburgers, that was always easy and I could do it inside.

I walked up the stairs to get dressed, when I heard my cell phone ring.

"_You have stolen my heart"_

"_You have stolen my heart_"

Stolen by dashboard confessional was the song that played when ever Ben called. I ran up the rest of the stairs to pick it up.

"Hey Angie-bear, what's up?" He called me every morning but today he sounded more awake than usual.

"Nothing much, I was going to get dressed and then the boys have a play date that I have to take them too." I sighed. I really hated playing personal free babysitter.

"Do you want a ride? I could pick you up and drop them off. Then maybe we can hang out. I just got this really awesome anime movie" Oh no. Not _another_ anime movie. As much as I loved Ben I hated those stupid anime movies. But if he wanted to see it with me I would just sit through it.

"Um, I can hang for a little bit but I also have to get stuff for dinner. So could you drop me off at the store after we hang out?"

"Sure, I'll even pick you up when you're done shopping!" We yeah I certainly hope so.

Whoa what was up with me? I usually didn't care when he said obvious stuff like that. Maybe it was just the boys getting to me.

"Okay well I have to go but we'll be ready by ten thirty."

"Kay Angie-bear I'll see you soon." He said before I heard the line hang up.

I grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. I used my apple pomegranate shampoo to wash my hair. When I got out I dried my hair and put a little mousse in it to keep it from getting frizzy. I went into my room and pulled on a pair of blue jeans with rips in the knees, they were my favorite pair and the rips were real, not like the ones Jess had bought from the mall. I pulled on a light green t shirt and matching flip flops. I went into the boys' room to make sure they were getting dressed and not playing around. Then walked down the hall to my parent's room to get the money.

I looked at the clock on my mom's nightstand 10:30. Shoot that meant Ben was probably outside waiting for us. "Boys come on Ben's probably here." The twins rushed down the stairs put on their shoes and were out the door before I could stop them. They really liked Ben too.

Just as I was locking the door Ben's car pulled up. The boys climbed into the backseat and I got in the passenger seat. "Hey guys how are you?" Ben asked the twins.

"Good, whatcha been up to Ben?" Isaac asked.

"So where are you guys going today?" he asked my brothers. "We're going to the Clarks' house." Josh answered. Ben pulled out of the drive and made a right at the stop sign. That was the nice thing about Forks everyone knew each other and it wasn't hard to find someone's house.

About ten minutes later Ben pulled up to the Clarks' brick front house. I was so glad to get rid of the things. Whenever they were with us all Ben ever talked about were video games. After the argument they had about what game was better Kingdom Hearts or Sonic, I wanted to strangle all three of them. The boys jumped out of the car and ran to the door. Ben waited until they were inside before he drove off.

"Finally", I sigh, "their gone." Ben nodded and smiled.

"So you want to go to my house?" He asked as he started to drive away from the house.

"Yeah that sounds good" I said and reached over to hold his hand. He grinned at me.

We got to his house in about another ten minutes. He opened my door and went and opened the front door. I went and sat down on the couch while he went to go let his dogs out. When he came back and sat down next to me I leaned over to kiss him. I loved it when we kissed. It was always special because we didn't kiss a lot. It was just a simple sweet kiss but it meant a lot to me. I heard someone cough and Ben pulled away.

I looked up to see Ben's mom staring at us. This was perfect, the way she was looking at us made me think she thought we were about to have a hot make out session on her couch.

Ben cleared his throat, "Hey mom why are you home? I thought you were showing houses all day." Ben sat up straight on the couch.

"I was but my lunch time appointment was canceled and my nest one in Hoquiam isn't until three so I thought I would come home and get a little house work done before I headed out there." The entire time she spoke she stared only at me.

"Well Ange and I were just leaving." Ben grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the couch and out the door as fast as he could. "Bye Mrs. Cheney. It was nice to see you again." I stuttered.

Ben walked around to the driver's side and got in. "Come on Ange, I'll take you to the store now." What was wrong with him? It wasn't like we were making out on the couch and she had caught us. He was acting really weird.

"Ben is everything okay?" He nodded. "Yeah everything is fine, she just worries, that's all." He said. Worries, about what? I wasn't playing on having sex with him. My father was a minister for goodness sake! It was just a kiss.

He dropped me off outside the grocery store, "call me when you're done." Then he drove off.

I walked into the Thrift way and grabbed a cart. Ben was acting really weird. But I brushed it off. Maybe he was grounded and I wasn't supposed to come over. Oh no what if he got in more trouble because his mom came home and found us kissing? I was broken out of my train of thought when I felt my cart collide with another one. I was so klutzy sometimes. "Oh, I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention" I said as I stared down at the floor. Then I heard someone laugh.

I looked up to find, "Embry, hey I am so sorry!" He looked at me like I was speaking a different language. "Sorry", I mumbled again.

"Why do you keep saying sorry? It was an accident. That is unless you're stalking me in which case that is kinda creepy." He laughed again but I felt like there was a hidden meaning to it. Like I wasn't stalking him but he was stalking me.

"So", I said, "what are you doing here?" Almost instantly I regretted it. Could I be anymore of a dork?

"Well when you want to cook something and you need the ingredients you go to the grocery store to buy it." He looked into my eyes and laughed.

"Yeah I know that", I snapped, "I meant what you are doing in forks?"

"My mom needed some stuff that the general store didn't have." He pointed to the things in his cart.

"I see your stuck playing personal maid to." I laughed. "My mom asked me to make dinner too."

"I'm just getting the stuff for her. I can't cook to save my life. The last time I tried to cook an egg exploded in the microwave."

"Why would you put and egg in the microwave?" I asked actually interested in finding out what had happened.

"My mom had left early for work and I was hungry so I decided to boil and egg. But I'm not allowed to use the stove cause when I was nine my shirt accidentally caught on fire. So I figured I could boil the egg the way you heat water for instant coffee. I got out a coffee mug and placed the egg and some water in it and put it in the microwave for ten minutes."

I was laughing now because who seriously puts an egg in a microwave? "That sounds like something my brothers would do." I said.

Embry nodded and continued, "So after about for minutes I started hearing this little popping sound. I went to check on the egg and then I saw a spark and the microwave made this grinding noise. Then the egg exploded in the microwave. It started smoking and beeping then all of a sudden it stopped." I was laughing so hard now I was clutching my sides.

"That is the craziest thing I have ever heard!" I could feel the tears coming as Embry joined in laughing too. When we finally got a hold of ourselves I noticed we were still standing in the middle of the produce section.

"So you said you had brothers. How old are they?" Embry asked as we started walking again.

"Their names are Isaac and Joshua, their twin and their ten." I said as I reached to grab some lettuce.

"Wow that is so cool. You're lucky you have two brothers." I stared at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah right to crazy ten year old boys running and screaming through the house. Their affectionately known as Thing 1 and Thing 2." I said but then I realized he probably didn't know what they were.

"Ha that's hilarious, thing 1 and 2 from the cat and the hat. I used to love that movie as a kid." He smiled, he had a great smile. It wasn't just in his mouth, his eyes sparkled and his grin grew wider as he laughed.

"Do you have sisters then?" He shook his head. "Nope it's just me."

"Lucky you. The things are like constant balls of energy. So what about your parents? What do they do? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well my mom's name is Janelle and she teaches kindergarten. I don't know about my dad." His face fell. I felt bad; I shouldn't have brought it up.

"Embry, I am so sorry! I shouldn't have said anything."

"S'okay. It has always just been me and my mom. She's the best ya know, she's like my mom and my dad." He was surprisingly reserved.

"What about your parents?" He asked "What do they do?"

"My dad is a Lutheran minister and my mom is a nurse." We stopped so I could get some hamburger buns from the bakery.

"What is it like having a minister for a father?" I wasn't surprised he was asking me this.

"Most people assume he is really strict but actually he is a great day. He always knows what to say when I feel bad. He's pretty chill about most things but I do have a curfew." We continued walking up and down isles. Every now and then he would pick up something.

"That's cool I have a curfew too. But most of the time I break it and then I get grounded for a week." He laughed again at himself. "Well I have everything I need so Im going to go check out." I nodded and followed him since I had been done about ten minutes ago.

"I've gotta text my boyfriend so he can come pick me up." Embry nodded and said he would wait until Ben came, even after I told him he didn't. After checking out and pay I sent Ben a text.

_Hey im done can you come pick me up?_

_-Ange_

About ten minutes later I got a text from Ben

_Ange, Im really sorry my mom and I got into a fight I can't come. Will you be okay to walk home?_

_-Ben_

I sent back a reply

_Yeah, sorry if I got you in trouble its only a ten minute walk._

_-ttyl Ange_

Embry had just stood there and waited until I had replied to Ben. "Looks like I'm walking. My boyfriend and his mom got into a fight and he's not allowed out." I frowned.

"That's cool, I'll walk with you." He put his grocery bag around the handle of his motorcycle. "Thanks but you really don't have to! It's only ten minutes." He reached towards my bag. "Really, Angela its fine. I want to" And with that he took my bag out of my hand put it on the handle bar and started walking off in the wrong direction.

"Wait!" I called out, "You're going in the wrong directions." He turned around, "Right, I knew that I was just testing you." He said and starting walking again but now in the right direction.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ha-ha, I bet you guys thought she was dreaming about Embry. Angela is pretty straight laced so her dreaming about a boy even her boyfriend is a big deal**

**Okay people I deserve at least ten reviews for this chapter which has 3,595 words!! If I don't get ten you won't get a new chapter anytime soon. Next chapter will be their walk home!! And it is good! And the more reviews I get the sooner you will have the chapter Serious, which is a great chapter. Perhaps Embry will finally get to be serious? I don't know, we shall see. Also I am looking for a beta. Let me know!**

Love Angel with an A


	6. Waiting

Hey guys I'm back, sorry for not updating but I have been busy with school

**Hey guys I'm back, sorry for not updating but I have been busy with school. Also I didn't get ten reviews (walks off to cry in a corner). So I have decided to give you the next chapter because Im an awesome person. I do however need ten reviews or I will not be continuing the story. I have to admit it's kinda sad. I wrote a long chapter liked you asked you guys couldn't review… **

**Anyway here is the next chapter and possibly the last chapter. I don't have to finish the story because I already know what happens and who Angela chooses. I also know wether or not she and Embry share a soulful, or Ben Cheney kicks his ass, but who knows maybe they don't kiss, maybe Angela and Ben stay together. The chapter serious may be Angela and Embry breaking up. Who knows? Oh that's right I do!**

**So here's the story. Enjoy**

**Embry POV**

"You really don't have to do this." Angela said for about the fifth time as we walked to her house. "I highly doubt anyone is going to try and kidnap me."

I laughed and then sighed in annoyance. Why did this girl always apologize? "For the last time, I really don't mind." Any time I got to spend with her was fine.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you push the bike?" I abruptly stopped and looked at her. She was a mystery. She was kind and smart, and it seemed to hurt her feeling that she couldn't help.

"Angela, will you just relax and walk. I'm a big boy I can do it myself." The fact that she wanted to push a heavy bike was weird, but then again she was weird in a special way.

"So, I never got to ask you how old you were." She said.

"Oh I'm 16 but I will be seventeen in July. What about you?" She looked shocked when she heard me say 16.

"I just turned 18 in April and you don't look sixteen." She said apprehensively.

Thanks to the wolf gene I looked to be about 21. I had filled out more and was burly and strong than before. But that was something I could not tell her, at least not right now.

"Yeah I get that a lot." I said and then shrugged, hoping to turn the focus to something else.

We walked farther down the road just talking and laughing until she stopped in front of a colonial style brick front house with black shutters and a little porch on the front.

I put down the kickstand and grabbed her bag from the handlebars. I walked her to the door and handed her the bag.

"Thanks again." She said and looked up towards my face. At that moment the sun came out from beneath the clouds and illuminated her hair and eyes. She was so beautiful. I continued to stare at her until she cleared her throat and blushed. I quickly looked down at my feet.

"Well, I'll um see ya around. Well maybe, um bye." I stuttered still affected by her face. She opened the door to her house and I walked off the steps and back to the bike.

I waited until she was inside the house and then rode off.

Angela POV

The next morning I woke up to the sound of rain. It was not unusual for it to rain here, but it had been so sunny the past few days. I already knew that this was going to be a boring day. I decided that I was just going to sit around in my pj's and wait for Ben to call. I wasn't like Jessica who called Mike whenever he never called her back. Ben said he couldn't talk and would call me later, so I would just wait for him to call.

I walked downstairs book in hand, this time I was reading this book about a girl whose boyfriend breaks up with her because he is going to a different college and he wanted a fun college girl. She is devastated and I had just gotten to the point where she decides to go after him.

I made myself some breakfast, glad for the first time that mom was home to watch the boys. I wanted to just chill out and wait for Ben to call. I ate my Pop Tarts at the table and my mom sat next to me. "So did you hang out with Ben yesterday?" My mom was my best friend. I told her everything. "Yeah for a little bit, but he got in trouble with his mom." At that I blushed and looked at my food.

"Why did he get in trouble with his mom? You guys weren't having sex were you?" My face turned beet red.

"Mom!" I shouted, "No, we weren't having _sex!"_ I can't even believe she would ask me that.

"Sweetie, there's nothing wrong with having sex. People do it all the time. Not that I want you to have sex until your married, but things happen. I think you need to relax! You need to stop taking things so seriously. If there is one thing you got from your father it would definitely be his seriousness." She laughed.

"So if you guys weren't having sex, what were you doing?" She asked. I loved my mom but sometimes she just scared me with how open she was about sex and stuff. But she grew up in the free love era.

"Well we were on the couch and we started kissing and then his mom burst through the door! Wait why are you laughing at me? This is not funny!" My mom apparently found this hysterical because she was almost on the floor.

"Well sweetie, it was just kissing, what does she have stuck up her butt?" My mom and I were totally different. She was outgoing and loud and I was quiet and loved to read.

"Just relax! It was just a kiss. So did anything else happen?" I shook my head.

"No he was supposed to pick me up from the grocery store but he couldn't come because his mom wouldn't let him out of the house. So I walked home with Embry." I managed to say without taking a breath.

"Who is Embry? Why haven't I heard about him before?" She said raising on eyebrow.

"He's this guy I met at the beach when I went with Ben. He lives on La Push. We have talked a few times and he offered to walk me home and I didn't want to be rude but it was actually amusing.

"Well that's good because Ben needs some competition. Not that I don't like him but I think you should date around before you commit to Ben." My mom always surprises me. Here I was believing she loved Ben! Sike!

_**Waiting**_

All day I waited for him to call. Jess invited me to her house to watch movies but I told her Ben and I might hang out today. Bella called to see if I would go with her and Alice shopping, but I declined because Ben said he would call.

I sat by the phone all day.

Waiting

Waiting

Waiting

The phone rang around three in the afternoon. My heart started pounding. It was Ben! Maybe we would go out for dinner.

SIKE!! It was my dad saying he wouldn't be home until eight.

So I waited some more. I didn't even eat dinner because I thought Ben might surprise me.

So I waited…

All night long

I took the boys to the park on Thursday because my mom told me to the leave the house because Ben still had not called. I settled under a tree while the boys ran around and threw rocks at each other. Why were boys so stupid? It had been three days since "the incidence" and he still had not called.

"Hey, Angela!" I looked up to see Embry, his eyes sparkling from the sunlight.

"Oh, hi Embry. How are you?" I really didn't care all I wanted was for Ben to call. "I'm great how are you?" He asked not seeming to register that I wanted to be alone to contemplate the stupidity of the male sex.

I'm fine thanks, so what are you doing at the park?" I pretended to be interested in what he said. He sat down next to me and the ground trembled underneath me when he laughed at how he had gotten here. "Jake and Paul kinda left me to go talk to some girls but I wasn't really interested so I walked to the park. " I nodded and looked down at my book.

"Are you okay you seem kinda down?" I nodded and hoped he couldn't see my eyes welling up. What hadn't he called? He always calls. "It's cool, Angela, we don't have to talk about it. " How he seemed to know I was faking was really weird. Sometimes Ben couldn't even tell.

"It's nothing really. I just haven't heard from Ben in awhile. Im sure he is just busy with college stuff. He's going to University of Phoenix." Embry looked into my eyes and I quickly looked away and blushed. "So what else have you been up too?" That was all it took. He seemed to sense I need a laugh and so he launched into a ridiculous story about Jake and him cliff diving.

When I finally noticed the time I realized we had talked for two hours. I called the boys over and told them we were going to be leaving soon, so they had better grab there things. Embry's face fell when I said that.

"Thanks for cheering me up. It was nice to be distracted. Do you want a ride back to La Push? It's the least I could do." He smiled and thanked me for offering. We all climbed into my mom's car and drove to La Push. The boys loved him; we laughed the entire way to his house.

"Thanks for the ride. See you guys later. I'll bring my water gun next time and we can battle." He got out of the car and walked to his door and waved. I smiled and waved back.

When I got home I realized I had forgotten about Ben not calling me. I helped my mom make dinner and we all watched Monsters Ink, one of my favorite movies.

Just as I had settled into my bed to sleep my phone rang. I turned my light back on and pressed the speaker to my ear. I heard the voice with clarity.

"Hey, Ange."

**Here is possible the last chapter. So if it is then goodbye guys. It's been real! At least the story will go on in my mind. But if you all decide to review then I have the next chapter, titled **_**SERIOUS**_** ready to go and it will be put on my page tomorrow night. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed, specifically **_Bible chick_**, **_Jazzy is my Luvr, Amy, _and **everyone else. Remember 10 reviews! **

** Love,**

** Angel with an A/ **

**Emmettismy Lover (cause he seriously is)**


	7. Serious, part 1

Hey guys don't skip this message

Hey guys don't skip this message. I only got 4 reviews. But I got a lot of alerts, so you girls obviously like it, so why not review to? So I will not be finishing the story unless I get another six within the next 24 hours. Here is the thing I know some of you think that because I have lots of readers they will review and so you don't, because you believe that I get my ten reviews. Guys all I need is a yes or a no! That's it. So for you 4 who reviewed I will post a segment of Serious. So I suggest you all _seriously_ review!! Last chance; come Monday evening if I don't have six more reviews I will discontinue. Thanks to _**Redhead Obsession, jc55, lotus-petals, fluffylove151. **_You guys have been great and totally made my day by reviewing.

Love,

**Angela**

He finally called, but I still wasn't relieved. Some thing was wrong, even though he asked me out to dinner; there was something in his voice. Maybe he was just nervous. He said he had something to tell me.

The next morning I called Jessica to see if she wanted to go into Port Angelus with me to find a dress. It had to be perfect, just like me and Ben. She picked me up and we head off to the only mall close to us. If it even counted as a mall.

"So, I went out with Mike again last night. It was so much fine! He is so romantic." Jessica sighed and turned to look out the window. Man she had it bad! Ben had told me that Mike wasn't really into her though; he still had it bad for Bella.

"Jess, I was talking to Ben the other day and he said that he thought that Mike still like Bella." Immediately her face fell. 'Why is it always Bella? Everyone wants to go out with her. She has only lived in Forks, for like a year! Plus she is like glued to Edward." I understood why she was upset; Mike had been the point of interest since Edward had turned her down in ninth grade.

"Jess, maybe you should go out with someone different. What about Tyler? Last time I heard, he was single and liked you." She just shook her head and turned back to the road. I really was just trying to keep her from getting hurt.

"You, have no idea how lucky you are Ange, Ben is perfect! He calls you everyday and takes you out to dinner all the time." Ha if only she knew we hadn't talked all week. I hadn't told Jess that the first time he had called was last night. "He's smart and sweet and loves you! Sure he might be shorter than you but I wouldn't break up with him, even if someone paid me a million dollars." I laughed at that. Jessica would kill Lauren, her best friend for a million dollars.

"I bet he's going to say the 'L' word or ask you to marry him!" Maybe he was! I think I love him too. Wow I was already nervous and the date wasn't for another six hours.

"Okay, Jess just pay attention to the road. I would rather not die before my date." She wasn't the worst driver but she wasn't the best either.

We drove into the Bloomingdale's parking lot and got out. It wasn't very crowded since it was a Friday morning. I got out of the passenger's seat. Jessica started talking about our trip to the beach, where I first met Embry.

"I actually saw him yesterday! He looked so hot! Maybe you're right Angela! I should use Embry to make Mike jealous." My heart dropped when she said his name. "Jessica I didn't tell you to make Mike jealous!" She stopped and looked up at me with a confused glance and shrug. "I think maybe we should go to the beach and invite all the La Push kids!! I want to get a cute two piece to wear. So I can get Embry to like me and make Mike want me." When had Jess turned into a slut? She was never like this last year.

We walked into the juniors department and I began to wander around. "Hey Ange what do you want the dress to say."

"I don't know. This dress has to say I know you love me, but I'm not desperate. If he is going to propose, it can't say I'm waiting for it, ask me already." I flipped through racks while Jess looked on the other side.

Unconsciously I pulled out a light pink dress with fuchsia flowers scattered on it. It was a spaghetti strap with a thick fuchsia ribbon that sat under the bust. It had an empire waist. I knew it was the one.

"Jess! I think I found it!" I held it up to show her and she gasped. "Omg, it is perfect! Ben's going to die when he sees it!" I ran to the dressing room to find out if it fit. I pulled it over my head and looked into the mirror.

About ten minutes later I was waiting in line to buy my dress. Jessica had wandered off to the shoe area to find a pair of flats for me to wear. They were the only type of shoe I could wear since Ben was so much shorter than me.

After paying I joined Jess and we looked for shoes for an hour. "I can't believe we haven't found anything! No white or silver. I would settle for ivory if that means finding something." I could Jessica was losing patience. I remembered I had a pair of silver flip-flops, they weren't the most elegant shoe but they would do. "Jess, I have a cute pair of flip-flops that will work. I think we should go because I still have to paint my nails." She nodded and we walked to the door. She was so tired of looking for shoes she didn't talk the entire ride home.

When she pulled into my hose she stopped the engine and turned to me. "Hey call me the minute you get home! I want to here everything! Unless he proposes and then I expect you to drive to my house to show me the ring!" I laughed and she smiled and unlocked the door.

"Okay Jessica I will call you the minute I get home, unless he proposes, and in that case you will be the first to know." I got out of the car and walked into my house. No one was home and it was nice to get ready in silence. Thoughts were racing through my head at a million miles a minute. My heart started racing when I heard the door open. But it was just my mom. I looked at the time and the clock in the family room said six. Two more hours until he came to pick me up.

I was sweating and so I hopped back into the shower and then had to redo my make up and hair, which had become flat. I couldn't help it, I was so nervous and realized too late I had started getting ready to early. I re-curled my hair and put some light pink eye shadow on my eyelids.

I packed my purse with lip gloss, a mirror, a small brush, and mints. I checked the clock again and it said seven thirty. Only thirty more minutes to go and Ben was always early.

Eight o-clock came, and then eight fifteen, and then finally he showed up.

"Wow Angie bear you look great!" Ben said when I opened the door. We walked out to the car. "Sorry I am late, my mom wanted to talk to me."

"It's okay, I don't have a curfew since it's the weekend. We can stay out as long as we want." I walked to the passenger side of the car and waited for him to open my door. He got in the car and rolled down the passenger window. "Hey are you getting in the car?" I was shocked. He always opened my door. Maybe he was nervous, so I just got in and he turned on the engine and we drove off towards Port Angelus.

Remember Review or you won't find out what happens next. This is only a quarter of the chapter know n as serious.


	8. You MUST readcomment so I know you read

My AWESOME readers

My **AWESOME** readers!! Thank you I got 14 reviews!! This made me so happy! I will continue in fact you will get the rest of serious tomorrow! I want to thank you all for reviewing, and not just yes or no's (which was the requirement). I had paragraphs of thoughts, comments, and general well wishing! Thank you so much and so Wreckless Love will _seriously_ go on! Hope you like my little nod to the chapter. And here is a list of the best readers ever. The closer your name is to the top the longer your review was.

1. **Fluffy Otters**- who is a guy! I didn't even know I had guy readers who actually liked reading my story! Okay guys he sets the standard. He didn't review once or twice or even three times but SEVEN times, each review about 2 paragraphs.

2. **Fluffylove151**- who reviewed twice! I don't know what's up with the "Fluffy" as pennames but I'm not complaining! All you "Fluffies" **KICK MAJOR ASS**!

3. **Lotus-petals – **who has reviewed in the past?

4. **Breezy411**- who I believe has reviewed in the past

**5. Redhead Obsession**

6. **Jc55**

7. **Enterprisealien**

Also where are my original reviewers? **Addison** **Taylor**! I know you're out there!! Why didn't I get another review? Yours are always so helpful! **Bible** **Chick**! I know you are reading! **Ginaaa**?! Where did you guys go? On vacation maybe?

Love,

The original Angela

Keep reading and reviewing! If I get 10 more before I post the next chapter I will post two instead of 1


	9. Serious Part 2

Hey guys sorry it took so long had a school related emergency

**Hey guys sorry it took so long had a school related emergency. Anyhow I am back and hoping to get a whole bunch of reviews. **

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

We pulled into the parking lot of La Bella Italia. The place Bella had gone with Edward for their first unofficial date. Ben had been promising to take me there for forever. I was so excited he was finally taking me!

He seemed to remember we were on a date and so he opened the door to the restaurant for me. He told the waitress his name that the reservations were under and she showed us to our table.

I sat down and Ben sat across from me. The restaurant was so beautiful. The restaurant walls were a crème color and there were roses in different colors at all the table. It was so romantic.

"Ben, this is so amazing! Thank you so much for bringing me here!" I looked into his eyes and saw his nervousness again.

"Well I promised I would take you and I never back down my promises." He seemed annoyed. I decided that I would ask him about it. "Ben are you okay? You seem a little tense." He looked down at his menu and replied, "No".

I decided to just let him tell me when he was ready. I opened up my menu and a few minutes later the waiter came by to take our order. He took the menus and said he would be back with bread and drinks. I couldn't even remember his name because I was so busy trying to figure out what was wrong.

The waiter brought the drinks and breadsticks out and Ben still hadn't said anything to me. I felt so awkward so I decided to tell him about my week. I couldn't stand the silence any longer. So I just talked and he would nod and laugh if I said anything funny.

Finally after what seemed like hours the food came. I didn't feel obliged to talk since the food was so good. We just ate in silence and every now and then the waiter would come and ask if we needed something. Ben would say no and I was upset that the waiter got more out of him than I did.

The waiter came again and took away our food and Ben still hadn't said anything to me.

"Angiebear, we both know why we're here. We have some things to say. Since I was a kid I knew what I wanted. My engineer degree, a job with Microsoft, and a family. It is time to get serious." I just nodded and tried to come up with ways to say yes in my mind.

"Ben, I here what your saying and I lo…" he held out his hand to stop me. "That's why I think we should break up." I was so happy that I blurted out.

"Ben, I love you…Break what?" My mind finally caught up with what he was saying. "But I thought you were going to say that you loved me!" Ben shook his head. "I need someone more serious." He needed someone more serious? I wasn't serious enough! I was a straight A student! I could feel the tears welling up and then I turned and walked out the door. I heard been calling out to me. "Angiebear wait!" But I couldn't stay inside that restaurant any longer.

I plopped down on the bench outside the restaurant and started to pull my cell phone out to make a call. Ben walked out of the restaurant and saw me sitting on the bench.

"Come on Angela, at least let me give you a ride home! I am sorry it happened like this but I had to get it over with. I have to be serious and I can't have anything holding me back." Then instead of pain I felt rage.

"I was holding you back! You are such a jerk, 'you can't have anything holding you back'! You are going to University of Phoenix for God sake, not MIT. You couldn't get into MIT if you were rich and smart! You ass hole leave me alone." He mumbled something under his breath about rejecting MIT and then stalked off.

Then I sat on the bench and cried.

When the tears slowed enough for me to open my phone to the contacts and dial the number.

"Hi, can you come pick me up?"

**Hope you guys liked it now I want ten reviews for this chapter and ten for the other chapter I am posting.**


	10. Author's Note Sorry!

**Author's Note**

* * *

**I decided to trick you guys and put this as an Authors note. Lets see who actually reads this! If you do then you get the next chapter right now. SORRY it has been awhile high school sucks it is so hard. There is a surprise for you towards the end of the chapter! Hope you like it! If you can figure out what it is then you get a sneak chapter of Embry and Angela!! **

* * *

When my mom finally arrived to pick me up I had stopped crying. I was surprised at how much I cried because my eyes burned at the end. All I wanted to do was go home and curl up in my bed. My mom rolled down the window of the car and I watched her facial expression change from pity to concern because I never cried, well there was that one day that my hamster Pinky died, but that's another story unto itself. I simply opened the car door and plopped down in the seat. She could tell I didn't want to say anything and so she pulled away from the place I never wanted to see again.

By the time we got home it was about 11:45. I was so tired that I didn't even bother changing. I just pulled back the covers and fell asleep. I was on the verge of sleep when I heard my door softly open and my father speaking in a whisper. "My poor baby. I could kill Ben. She looked dreadful when she walked through the door. Did she say anything about what happened?" I didn't hear what or if my mother said. I wasn't aware of anything except my body becoming limper by the minute.

* * *

**The Morning After**

When I woke up the sun was high in the sky and the rain clouds had cleared. Of all the days to not have a boyfriend anymore. It was the perfect day for the beach or the park and anyone who had a significant other would be out and about. Life sucks!

Then I tried to move my body and stretch but found that I couldn't move anything, not even my pinkie finger. So I just closed my eyes and went back to sleep, still in my dress I might add! But I couldn't move at all.

When I woke again it was slowly becoming dusk and I felt my stomach churn in hunger. I tried to get out of bed and succeeded this time. I looked down at my dress, which was ruined. I walked towards my closet to look at the full-length mirror. My makeup which Jess had meticulously put on was smeared across my face. My dress was wrinkled and crimped beyond repair and I still had my shoes on. I slowly pulled some shorts and a tank top out of my dresser drawer. I changed and decided to wash my face and brush through my hair.

When I finally looked at the clock I realized it was five in the evening and I could faintly smell spaghetti sauce in the kitchen. My stomach managed to produce a very loud growl and without anymore encouragement I trudged down the stairs towards the food. My mom was slowly stirring a large pot that appeared to have pasta noodles in it. It looked so good. I could tell my mom wanted to talk but she didn't want to hurt me anymore, so I decided to make the first move.

"Where are dad and the boys? I just realized how quiet the house was." I said and sat down at the table near the back door. "They decided to go into Port Angelus and see a movie and have a guy night. So I made my favorite breakup food and bought some ice cream." My stomach growled again and my mom chuckled silently. "Sounds like your hungry. We don't have to eat in the kitchen. Why don't you go back upstairs and we will spread out on my bed and just watch some TV." I was surprised because we never ate anywhere else except the kitchen unless we were watching a movie in the family room and my dad hated it when I would eat upstairs in my parent's room so I could watch something other than Power Rangers. "Mom you know dad hates it when I do that!" I was shocked my mother would suggest something so rebellious. "What your father doesn't know won't hurt him. It'll be our little secret!" And so my mom and I spent the rest of the night watching old reruns and eating spaghetti and ice cream until we heard my father's car pull up.

My mom rushed down the stairs with our dishes. I turned off the TV and straightened the covers and pillows. Then I walked back into my room and flipped open my cell phone. I had six new messages, two from Jess, one from Lauren, two from Ben, and one from Bella. I entered the password for my voicemail and listened through each. Jessica called because she had heard Ben had broken up with me from Tyler who was told by Mike who was told by Eric who was told by Ben. Lauren had called to get the "deets" about what happened. I knew she just wanted a chance to be nasty. I had no clue in hell why Ben would call me ten minutes after we had broken up. After talking to my mom I felt so much better.

* * *

The next morning it was raining and my numbness had gone away completely over what had happened. I was shocked to find that Ben didn't occupy my mind. I thought I was in love one minute and the next I was totally over it. What was going on with me, I had been acting like a lovesick stalker and not the mature responsible person I used to be. So as quickly as my love for Ben had come it was now gone and I couldn't be happier.

I took a shower and went downstairs to find the house deserted. There was a note from my mom telling me that the boys were at a friends house and they would be dropped off later. She told me she left a box in the closet for me and that I would know what to do with it. Surprisingly I knew _exactly_ what to do with it.

**

* * *

**

**OH MY WORD!! What is Angela going to do?! Does anyone know? **

**Oh wait I do**

**So now go review! **

**Hey that rhymed **

**Don't you guys love me? Don't Forget Ten or more Reviews**


	11. Single Ladies

**Angela POV**

I emptied my closet of all the things that reminded me of Ben. Like the dress I had bought for the date that had ended our relationship. I was so pissed, how he could dump me I had been the best girlfriend ever! I hate him! So in went the jewelry he had bought, the bears and magazines! When I was done I took them to the curb and waited for the garbage truck to take it away. Then I was over it and him, again. I had no idea what was wrong with me but I was going to just let it take me.

When I went back to my room it seemed empty, what with the removal of Ben from my life. I decided that I was done mopping and I changed into some shorts and a tank top and walked to the park. What was I going to do now that I didn't have Ben to hang out with? Sure I could hang out with Jess, but she was becoming more like Lauren with every passing day. Bella was always with Edward and while she was my best friend she would spontaneously combust if she didn't see Edward for more than a 12 hour period, maybe I was jealous, I sure as wished I had a guy like that!

The park was pretty much empty and so I sat down on one of the swings. I started pumping forward and backward, slowly gaining height. I closed my eyes and pretended that I was flying through the air. To soon the momentum made me feel like I was falling out of the sky and I opened my eyes and stopped the swing. I was feeling a dizzy so I just sat there on the swing.

As suddenly as my body was still my mind began to wander and Embry was brought to mind again. We had only spoken a few times, as a result of fate. Jessica had said something about trying to hook up with him and I remembered that feeling that had sunken into my chest. But I was being silly, so I hopped off the swing and headed back to my house. No one was there yet and so I had free reign over the TV. I curled up in a ball and watched more TV than I had watched in the last two week period.

My phone rang, Jessica was calling me and I realized that the ring tone had to go!

"Hey Jess, what's up?" I asked, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. I could only watch TV for so long and maybe she would have something fun to do.

"Hey Angela you sound better! I was thinking maybe we could go to La Push tomorrow? Its gonna be sunny and I thought it might take your mind off of Ben." La Push! Exactly what I needed, hmm… maybe I would see Embry?

"Sure Jess! That sounds like fun! Is anyone else coming?" As long as Ben wasn't there I didn't care.

"Yeah just Lauren, but we have this plan for the guys to show up and see us flirting with the La Push guys! Isn't that a great plan, oh and don't worry Ben wont be there!" Perfect, we wouldn't be going to relax; we were going to bait boys! I swear Jessica has a one track mind! But I really didn't want to stay home alone again.

"Okay I am in! What time do you want to meet?" We finished talking about the details and then hung up. Then I got on the internet to look up new ring tones for my phone. I decided on _Single_ _Ladies_, the song by Beyonce. It described me perfectly right now. Then I went upstairs to decide on what to wear. I had the tankini that I had never worn. I always meant to but it was buried under piles of clothes in my dresser. I decided on some blue jean shorts and a green tank top to go over my green tankini. I was totally ready for La Push.

**EPOV**

It felt like forever since I had seen Angela and I missed her voice, and her melodic smile, and her silky hair, with the copper highlights. Wow man, get a hold of yourself! Tonight was my night to go patrolling, and I was looking forward to it. The speed was intense. I was always ready to patrol unlike my brother Jared, who goes with me. All he every thinks about is Kim, during patrol and I get to be privy to their last kiss as he runs it over and over in his head. Usually he plots a course so he can drop by her house in wolf form and stare at her from the window. She knows about us but her dad and mom sure as hell don't and probably wouldn't like it either, since they were a little wary of him to begin with.

Running took my mind off of Angela and her boyfriend. I knew we would probably never be together, but a guy can dream. Even if she just wanted to be my friend I would be okay with that, but I knew already that I would want more. I heard Jared outside waiting for me. We walked off into the woods and I felt the excitement buzzing through the air. The buzzing became louder and more persistent. I felt my mind cloud and then the _POP_ as my body and mind began to change. I jumped into the air and when I landed it wasn't on two feet but four. I heard Jared howl and I ran further into the dense flora after him.


	12. Rocks

Hey guys as you can see I am back. Happy holidays. Things are heating up! I hope you can handle it!!! I know I cant wait. I have a good feeling about this chapter!!!

* * *

Angela POV

The next morning I woke and just as Jessica said it was sunny. I showered and dressed then headed down stairs for breakfast. I had cleared La Push with my mom, who didn't have to work today. "Hey mom, can you pour me some water while you're up?" I asked as I plopped into an open seat. The boys were already up and running around like crazy people, which was normal.

"Sure sweetie! So I forgot to ask you last night about the box. Did you know what to do with it?" She looked a little apprehensive, obviously trying to figure out if the gesture had hurt or helped.

"Yeah I knew exactly what to do with it. It was picked up by the garbage man soon after I had placed it at the curb! But now my room seems a little empty. Got any suggestions?" After cleaning my room I realized that is just like me, boring and plain.

"Well you could always redo your room, the color is getting dull, you could get a brighter shade, maybe some new curtains? It has been years since you have had a change! I know you will be leaving at the end of the summer but still it might be fun! Get some of your friends together and paint and laugh and be silly." My mom always had the best ideas. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do yet but I would figure something out.

"Thanks for the idea, I'll think about it." I heard Jessica honking her cars horn and ran upstairs to get my bag and cell phone and then ran out of the door.

"Hey Jess, I can't wait to get to the beach. I have this really cute tankini and I can't wait to go swimming!" I buckled up and she pulled out of my drive way.

"Well you seem pretty good for a girl who just broke up with her boyfriend! Whatever your taking can I have some?" She laughed. I turned up the radio and we just talked about nothing important the rest of the way to La Push. It was a nice ride; she didn't pressure me about Ben, or getting a new boyfriend. She pulled into the lot closest to the beach and we grabbed our stuff and walked towards the group. Lauren was already spread out on a towel, with Tyler hovering over her. I stopped and spread my towel by hers and pulled out my sunscreen.

"Angela, I wasn't sure you were going to show up! I know I would have been able to if my boyfriend had just broken up with me." What was her problem; I don't know how Jessica could stand her. So I got up and before I realized it "Well it's a good thing Im not you then" came out of my mouth. I immediately reddened and walked off. What was getting into me? I was never so mean.

I wandered along the beach and then pulled off my shorts and tank and dove into the cold water. I swam for a little bit and then turned and headed back to where everyone was. Mike had started grilling food, although burning it was a better way to put. I noticed some extra people sitting by Lauren and Jessica. Then there was one boy I could miss. He stuck out, with his shaggy dark hair, and long limbs. It also was in his favor that he had arm muscles bigger than Mike's head; otherwise Mike would be trying to get him to leave.

As I got closer he looked up at me and I felt him staring straight into my eyes. He was sitting next to my towel, I grabbed it and wrapped it around myself, trying to dry off. I sat next to him because there was no where else for me to sit, not that I really, truly minded. "Hey Embry," I said as I sat down. Jessica winked at me and smiled. Oh no I knew I shouldn't have come, she's trying to set me up! I knew her silence about the subject of boys in the car was simply a ploy. So I shook my head no.

"How are you Angela?" He smiled at me again. I looked down at my feet. "Uh, I am fine thanks for asking. How about you?" I could feel both him and Jessica staring at me. He seemed to notice my uncomfortablity because he laughed and started talking to Lauren and Tyler about cliff diving. Mike announced that lunch was done but had didn't have the stomach to eat a burnt hot dog. So I told Jess I was going to go walk towards the rocks farther down the beach. I pulled on my shorts and then headed to where the huge rocks jutted out of the sand and water.

It was so beautiful; the sun on the water and the rocks sparkled. I had seen people climb them before but I had never had the guts to. I was tired of being boring and so I ran to one of the smaller rocks and started climbing it. It wasn't very large but it was amazing. I looked down into the water and watched the waves lap at the rocks.

"You shouldn't stand on those, you'll slip," and with that my foot slid out from underneath me and I braced myself for impact, but it never came. Instead I found myself in Embry's warm arms. "Are you okay? You are really lucky I was there to catch you." I carried me away from the rocks. "Yeah thanks for 'catching me' what would I do with out?" He laughed and I tried to get out of his arms. "Well are you going to let me down?" I tried to get out of his iron grip but it was useless. "Yeah sorry, my bad I'll let go now." He released his arms and I fell on my butt and he started shaking with laughter. At first I was mad at him for dropping me; that wasn't funny at all. He kept laughing while I was fuming, but then I started laughing. "Okay, okay it was a little funny, no need to have a mental break down. He reached out his hand and I grasped it tightly as he pulled me towards him. He didn't let go and once again I was way to close for comfort. "I promise that the next time a catch you I wont drop you," He said but his voice was full of seriousness and promise. "Who says there will be a next time?" I retorted and then pulled my hand out of his and started walking farther down the beach.

I could hear him jogging after me, "Wait! I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, I know you have a boyfriend and all…"

"Not any more. We broke up." I said and continued walking. I glanced over my shoulder and I swear I saw him smile. "Oh, well I am sorry to hear that. Are you okay? Do you need a shoulder to cry on? Or a huge tub of ice cream?"

I turned around and glared at him, "No I don't, I am fine actually. Why did you ask if I need a tub of ice cream?" He caught up to me. "Oh well whenever my mom breaks up with a guy she sends me to the store for a 2 gallon tub of strawberry ice cream." Awe, that was so sweet of him, I bet he is really nice to his mom.

"That's sweet of you, but I've had more than enough ice cream. Trust me! That's all I did the night after Ben broke up with me." He reached out to me and pulled me into a bear hug. At first I tried to pull myself out, I barely knew him! But he was so warm and it felt perfect. It was almost like I had melted into him. I don't know why I could tell him that, I hadn't even told Jess about my ice cream indulgence party with my mom.

He released me and stared straight into my eyes. His looked like fire smoldering and then his face softened and he remembered that he had just hugged me. "Um… I am sorry I … don't know …" I smiled and laughed at his stuttering. "It's fine, honestly I needed a hug. I am glad you consider us friends." I suddenly felt overwhelmed so I plopped to the ground. I felt him sit next to me, "so do you want to talk about it, I know its probably really awkward but my mom says that talking to someone really helps when your down." So there we sat just talking about all that happened and at one point I swear I saw him shaking in anger.

"Hey there you guys are!" Jessica said walking towards us, "I wondered where you had gone off to Angela. Are you ready to go?" She asked looking from me to Embry and then back again.

"Yeah I am, Embry and I were just about to head back." I got up and wiped the sand off my shorts. Embry got up and we all walked back to where Jess had left our stuff. Everyone else had packed up and left. "Jess when did people start leaving?" I asked hoping she hadn't been left by herself.

"Oh just a few minutes, don't worry! I packed up our stuff already. I'm going to go start the car." She pushed me closer to Embry, winked and skipped off to her car. "Wow, I'm sorry my friend is a little silly."

"It's okay; she is just looking out for you." I wasn't sure what to do, so I hug him or just say bye. "Thanks for listening to me talk. Your mom was right." I looked down at my feet and then I felt his arms around me again.

"Hey that's what friends are for. Do you still have my number? Maybe we can hang out, the guys and I go cliff diving all the time you might like it. It's completely liberating."

"Yeah I do, call me later. I'm not sure about cliff diving but it would be nice to just watch. Bye Embry." Then I walked towards Jessica's car. I paused for a minute, getting ready to face the firing squad.

I got in the car and not ten seconds later, "Tell me all about it! Did you guys kiss? Do you like him? What was with the hug? Are you over Ben?"

* * *

"Yeah Jess, I am over him. No we didnt kiss, I dont know if I like him. It was just a hug."

* * *

Get ready for the next chapter!! I promise you will love it.! Ten reviews or more!!!! Hope you all liked the chapter. Angela wants to change her room, so we'll see what will happen with that?

P.S TWILIGHT WAS AWESOME!!! I ALMOST PEED MY PANTS!!!!! GOOOOO SEEEE ITTT!! Or Embry will hunt you down! Not that I would mind that cause he is a hottie!

Love,

Angel with an A!


	13. Band aids and Instant Star

Jess dropped me off at home after asking me about five hundred questions. I tried to be as vague as possible, like when she asked if I liked him. I remember when Bella arrived at school with Edward after he had driven her home from Port Angelus. I dropped my bag on the floor and walked towards the bathroom. I felt all sandy after sitting on the beach for so long.

After my nice warm shower I grabbed something to eat, it had been hours, since I had refused to eat those nasty hotdogs. Mike could not cook to save his life. I made myself a sandwich and went to the den. My mom was in there on her computer, I assumed for work at the hospital. I sat down on the other side of the desk where my dad usually worked.

"How was La Push sweetie?" She looked up from all of her papers.

"Oh it was good, I swam for a little bit and then I took a walk." I guess I smiled at the memory of Embry and I talking on the beach, because she asked me about it.

"Did something happen at the beach?" Her expression went from curiosity to worry.

"Hmm? No nothing happened. I ran into Embry, that boy I told you about the other night." She looked into my eyes searching for something. She looked suspicious.

"Oh really? Did you get a chance to talk to him?" I nodded and settled down into the seat more, this was going to be a long talk.

"Yeah I was over on the rocks and I _fell_ and he caught me. But he kinda owed me since he snuck up on me and made me fall. I was perfectly fine up to that point. He brought up Ben and I breaking up and said he was sorry." My mom looked pleased that I had finally talked to someone instead of her. I had told her that I was over Ben, but she didn't seem to believe me.

"He's the cute boy who walked you home that day after the grocery store the day Ben stood you up?" I almost choked when she said that.

"Wait how did you know about that?" I hadn't told anybody and I definitely didn't want her to know. "Angela, we live in the smallest town in America! Everyone knows everything. I heard it from Mrs. Dailey, her daughter works there and she said she saw you walking off with some 'yummy' guy on a motorcycle." Then we laughed, we laughed for forever. "I can't believe you just said 'yummy'!"

"Me neither!" she replied, we laughed some more and then I finished my sandwich. "Why didn't you say anything to me? If you knew, gosh people don't know how to keep their mouths shut!" I don't know what came over me but now I was pacing back and forth across the small den. Why couldn't anyone keep their mouths shut in this town.

"Sweetie, Im not sure why you are getting worked up about it. Its not as if you like him, right? Not that I care, but if you like Embry, then you shouldn't worry about what everyone else might say. I am assuming that's why you didn't tell me about him walking you home." My mom was always ready with advice for me. I calmed down and sat back in the chair.

"No, it just slipped my mind. I don't know if I like him, it's so confusing." I swiveled around in the chair a few times. I always did that when I was nervous. Ben and I had just broken up and I was already thinking about another boy, oh god! I'm turning into a slut!

"Not that I am trying to avoid the question but I think I will go read a book. I need to think, about everything, and nothing." Books always did that to me, I was able to leave my room and travel to the places of the books and work out my internal conflict.

I went to my room and sat on my bed. I opened up Unleashed by Kristopher Reiss. It was a book I found in the back of the library. I had suddenly taken an interest in wolves. I had just read Blood and Chocolate and it had me craving more.

I picked up the books and was rushed into the story. But instead of reading the characters names my name and those of my friends were inserted. Instead of the Daniel rescuing Misty it was Embry rescuing me. I couldn't concentrate on anything except the imaginary kiss I was getting from Embry. Once it started it wouldn't stop, next instead of reading I was daydreaming of what Embry's kisses would be like.

"This seriously has to stop!" I mumbled to myself. I was becoming obsessed, or so it seemed with a boy who was not only younger than me but was totally not interested in me. But that shouldn't even matter since like a week ago I had a boyfriend who dumped me for college.

I turned on the tv, hoping to get some respite from the feeling tormenting me when Instant Star (**A/N: really good show on the-n but unfortunately it got canceled**.)came on. Jude was asking Cat if she thought Tommy had been jealous of Shay serenading her. Then Cat said something that I decided to follow. "Just rip the band aid off already; if you can't forget Tommy for that beautiful man then you are losing it." So I put on my big girl panties and ripped off the Ben band aid. Man Instant Star had such great advice!!! Hahaha not really but a girl can pretend right?

Here is your authors note you lucky readers!!! HAHHAHAHA I am the lucky one, to have readers and reviews!!!! Hope you liked this instalment. I would like to thank you all, in fact I was going to personally email you all but my email is messed up!!! So I will be posting another page with notes for all you!!! You guys deserve some credit.

P.S. This note is for BeingDazzledByEdward, I accidently deleted your message before I read it. I found it though and I would like to say thank you and I will try to get in touch with you! You seem like you have some knowledge that would be helpful in my story!

P.P.S Instant Star is a great show, you can watch the episode on line at . Go to the click and find instant star season 1- You cant always get what you want!

P.P.P.S. Hope I did that right!! Anyhow on to the next part, this is actually a test, lets see who reviews. We sat on the floor of my room covered in paint when it happened. I was tired of waiting. So I just did it. Hope you actually read that. Send me a review to let me know!

P.P.P.P.S Fluffy Otters!! Where are you? It seems as if I haven't gotten any review from you lately or they are just to short???!!! You author needs ur crazy positive reviews! They make my day, especially when I feel motivated to stop the story, because of writers block!!


	14. Thank You!

Here is the first batch! I promise I am not stalking any of you!!!! More to come soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love Angel with an A

My Best Friend. My Jacob

Thank you for your review! I am glad you laughed as hard as I did about the exploding egg!! Finally someone gets my humor! Lycans kick ass! I cant wait for it to come out either. Thanks for putting me at the top of your favorites list!

**Addison Taylor**

Hmmm? Lets see, 4 reviews!! YAY Addison! Thanks so much for them. The mean a LOT!

Keep up with your Ugly betty story!! I know its hard but you can do it!!!

**Saoirse.P.C**

Im glad that you like angela in Bella's world except she is not there yet!!! But maybe soon all in good time my children! Aww! Im one of your favorite stories and authors!!! Thanks luv!

**Ginaaaa**

Thank you for your three reviews!! I'd like some more please? Thank sweetie!

**J.K. Meyer**

Thank you for your review! The Cullens watch a scary movie! Good ONE!!

**Theprincessisme**

**I hate to tell you but the Princess is actually ME! Haha just kidding, keep it princessy( if that's a word?)**

**marin93**

Thank you for your reviews!!!

**Fluffy Otters**

WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU?????????????????? I miss your reviews, can you hear me crying through the computer screen.

fluffylove151

Your name was on here before, but where did you go? I am lost without you?


	15. I Need a Hero

**Hey guys I am back…. Again! So are you ready for some more Wreckless LOVE???? I know I am! Okay so this chapter might be a little OOC, but lets face it not much is known about Angela's character. Although I did go see Twilight a few weeks ago so that I could study her character some more. That's right I saw it for the sake of my story. The title of this story has to do with Frou Frou's version of I Need a Hero, I have placed a comment where you should really listen to it.**

Ripping the band aid off didn't hurt as much as I thought. It was quite a nice feeling, after the cut has healed and you don't have the icky band aid on anymore, cause those things actually are really not that comfortable.

The next morning I had to babysit, Morgan, my next door neighbors' daughter. She was the source of my income as of right now, I babysat her a lot and her parents paid well too. I was going to take her to the beach to see if we could "accidently" run into Embry. In Instant Star when Jude decides she wants Tommy she just goes after him, so that is what Angela is going to do, well except I am going after Embry.

I walked across the yard to Morgan's house. Her mom was already outside waiting for me so she could leave.

"Hi, Mrs. Howard, how are you?" I asked to be polite, even though I knew she was in a hurry.

"Fine, Angela, I won't be back until around six and Morgan is still sleeping. Can you make sure to feed her dinner; I left some money on the counter for whatever you and she want to do today." Mrs. Howard was always so great; there was probably fifty dollars on the counter.

"Thanks, we are going to go to the beach today, so we'll stop and get some food. Bye Mrs. Howard," but by the time I got that out she was already in the car backing out.

When Morgan finally woke up it was already ten, for such a little kid she sure could sleep for a long time. She slept more than me. After her breakfast we went back to my house to get my dad's car, man I cant wait until I have my own. Morgan was so excited to go to the beach, and I couldn't wait either.

Embry didn't disappoint, he was there on the beach with a bunch of his friends. I saw them playing football and I froze up. Oh my gosh, what the hell was I doing here? I am so stupid! I started to grab Morgan and run the other way, but he saw me and started jogging my way, and oh sweet Jesus he wasn't wearing a shirt. "I am going to faint," I mumbled to myself, and Morgan looked at me.

"Angela hey what are you doing here?" He asked me and I tried to look at him but all I could see was his _chest, which was totally sculpted and sweaty! _

"I am fine, how are you?" I answered looking at the sand, because if I looked up I really will faint! I felt a tugging and I looked to my side to see Morgan. She motioned me to lean down towards her face.

"Introduce me Angie, I like him, and you can tell him that if you want." I just had to laugh, oh the mind of a six year old. "Okay sweetie."

"Um, Embry this is Morgan, I am babysitting her…" I felt another tug, "what Morgan?" I asked. She gave me one of those _oh please you know you're forgetting something_, looks.

"Morgan wants me t-to tell you that she, um likes you, yeah." I managed to look up into his eyes and he laughed.

"Well I like you too Morgan." I looked down at his chest and abs again, oh god, I am done for!

"So Morgan do you and Angela want to play football with me? It's lots of fun." He didn't have to ask twice Morgan had already grabbed his hand was dragging him towards the other La Push guys. "Angie, are you coming?" Morgan called out.

I had no choice, I jogged after them. Embry, Morgan, and I were all on a team against Jared, Paul, and Quil. It was the most awkward game I have ever played. The guys decided we would be shirts and they would be skin, but not before Paul suggested that we be skins. He was promptly tackled by Embry, and I turned red, like Bella after she started dating Edward, red. A color I didn't think was possible, but I will never tease her again!

(**Here is where you should start listening**)So apparently the La Push boys didn't understand that Morgan and I were girls and had never played football before, because we were mostly getting tackled. Quil would tackle Morgan and Pau would tackle me. After about the third tackle I was really starting to hurt, hitting Paul was like hitting a brick wall.

Paul was coming after me, and I could almost see it coming, so instead of running towards imminent danger I braced myself for impact, because he would get me if I ran and it would probably hurt more! I slowed to a stop and wrapped my arms around my stomach. I could almost feel him approaching, five seconds and I was going to be hit.

Only one more second, I squeezed myself harder but the impact never came. Instead I heard what sounded like a tree snapping. I looked up to see Embry and Paul flying through the air, and then another snap followed by a 'pop' and a curse. Embry was on top of Paul, holding him down.

"Are you crazy or just stupid? You could have hurt her! What the hell is your deal man?" Embry yelled at Paul. I ran over and when I looked down at them Paul's nose was bleeding and Embry's arm was wrapped around Paul. But Embry wouldn't get off him.

"I think you broke his nose, Embry! Oh my god are you two okay? Embry get off of him!" Embry tried to pull his arm out from under Paul and there was another 'pop'."

"Shit man I think my arm is broken! Somebody get Sam!" Paul got up off the ground and his nose already looked like the bleeding had stopped. I tried to look at Embry's arm but he was holding it at a weird angle.

Morgan was well I didn't really know where Morgan was. I looked around the beach and there she was, as if nothing had happened, building a sand castle with Quil.

"Embry, I will be right back I just need to check on Morgan." He nodded and I walked off to talk to Quil. He was so sweet, watching her for me.

When I got back to Embry there was a man I assumed was Sam. Paul's nose had definitely stopped bleeding which was weird because I was certain it was broken.

"Embry we are going to take I am going to take you to the doctor. Everybody else can go back to our house. Angela you are welcome to go to." I shook my head.

"Thanks but I need to get Morgan some lunch, anyways. Embry I will see you later, and thanks for taking my hit! That was really sweet of you." And then I did something I would never do in a million years, I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

**Okie dokie everybody! Here is chapter 15! How did you like it?? I think it is awesome! Did you guys like the song? I thought it was fitting? Oh Embry is so sweet! I wish I had a hot, sweaty guy to protect me from getting beat up!**

**P.S. slightly sweaty boys= slightly hotter? Don't you agree?**

**Love,**

**Angel wit an A**


	16. Soup

After the beach incident Morgan and I went to her house, where she promptly fell asleep, leaving me to replay the kiss back in my head. What was I thinking? He probably thought I was a weirdo! What if he thought I was some kind of weird stalker girl? Oh my gosh, why did I decide to embarrass myself?

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, Angela! What were you thinking?" I was pacing around the kitchen. Morgan going to sleep had made me even more paranoid! All I could think about was the kiss and Embry! I wish there would just be some kind of simple distraction!

Then the phone rang, oh thank god for little favors! I ran into the living room to grab my phone.

"Hello?" Whoever had called was silent.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I paused and waited a few seconds.

"Okay well I am hanging up now…

'Wait! Angela, hi this is Embry.'

Oh, hi. How are you feeling? Is your arm going to be okay?" Oh please, oh please, don't ask about the kiss!

"Yeah its fine, just a little sprain, but that's not why I called. I just wanted to apologize for Paul being such an ass, sometimes he forgets he is weighs ten times more than normal people. In fact he is like a mutant." I giggled at that, because Embry was just as big as him.

"Yeah I am great; you're the one that got hurt! Do you need anything? I could bring you some soup or something after Morgan's mom gets back." I was praying that he said yes, and no, at the same time. All these emotions were giving me whiplash!

"Seriously? That would be great, I am starving and soup sounds great. What time do you get off work?"

I literally started dancing around the living room.

"Um Angela are you still there?"

"Yeah I am still here. I get off at six, so probably around seven? Is that okay?" I started worrying, what if that was to late for him.

"That's great thanks, let me give you directions to my house. "

We spent another thirty minutes on the phone until I heard Morgan trudging down the stairs. "Embry I have to go now. Morgan is coming downstairs and she will probably want to eat."

"Okay, that's fine I'll see you later." He had such a great voice. "Yeah I will see you later, goodbye Embry."

Six o'clock couldn't come fast enough. I had called my mom and she had brought some clothes over after she got home, even though it was summer evenings in Forks were chilly and the rain had decided to show itself again. When I opened the door for my mom she saw my face and immediately started giving me advice, like relax its not a big deal and be home by ten or dad would kill me.

She had packed me a really cute outfit. It was a pair of boot cut dark blue jeans, a blue tank top with silver flowers at the bottom, and a pair of silver flip-flops. I changed and was gathering my things when Morgan's mom came through the door. She handed me a hundred dollar bill and said she didn't need me the rest of the week.

I walked back to my house and got the car. After heading to the Thriftway I followed the directions to his house. I was really nervous, even though it wasn't a date. I had never been nervous with what's his face. That's what I had decided to call Ben. (Do you guys like my little name for Benny-BOO?)

His house was really small, like all the other houses on the reservation. There were however several flower beds and shrubs surrounding the house. The rain had slowed to a mist and it nice after the long hot sunny day. I was used to the rain, but it never seemed to amaze me how fickle the weather was.

I walked up to the house and could see shadows from the TV through the front window. I made it to the front door, but then paused. "Come on Angela you can do it!" I gave myself a little pep talk and then rang the doorbell.

Embry opened the door, and the first thing I noticed was his sling.

"I thought you said you just sprained your wrist? Why do you need a sling and brace?"

"Um yeah the doctor told me I bruised my clavicle and I had to wear the sling so I don't strain it anymore."

"You should have just let Paul hit me, I am sure it wouldn't have been that bad."

"Honestly, I'm fine. I only have to wear the sling for a week." He moved his arm to prove a point.

"So what did you bring me? I haven't eaten since breakfast, its really hard to make anything one handed." I laughed at him; all he cared about was eating.

"Some soup, aspirin, and brownie mix." I held up the bag and followed him into the kitchen. His kitchen was also very small, there was not very much room to move around in and so we kept bumping into each other. I reached for a spoon to stir the brownie mix and accidently grabbed his hand.

"Woops! Sorry." I said looking down at my feet.

"You better be!" I looked up at him and for a second he actually looked upset and then he started laughing.

"Ha ha you actually thought I was mad! Relax it was just an accident."

"N-no I didn't, gosh you take thing way out of context Embry." I said trying to cover up my embarrassment, _again. _

"Okay whatever you say Ange. I think the soup is ready, are the brownies ready to go in?"

I nodded and poured the mix into a pan he handed. "Can you get some bowls for the soup?" I put the mix into the oven. Embry had placed two bowls by the pot. I poured the soup and we sat down at his kitchen table.

"So it's just you and your mom right?" I asked as I blew on my soup.

"Yeah it's just us, my mom moved here from another _res_ before I was born. I have been in La Push all my life and I love it here." He scooped another bite of soup into his mouth, boy could he eat, he was almost done.

"That's cool, so what do you guys do here, besides the beach? I hardly ever see anyone from the res in Forks."

"Work on bikes and cars. Jacob built a Volkswagen rabbit and I am working on a pickup truck. I really just need a few more parts, but they are hard to find, because the truck is _really_ old."

"That's great! I wish I could do something like that. Is that what you want to do after college?"

"Yeah I am thinking about it. But right now it's just for fun; I could show it to you sometime if you wanted? The truck is a Dodge Power Wagon from the 40's."

"Yeah I would like that. I'm not busy tomorrow, can I see it then?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'll come get you in the morning. It's at the res' garage because I don't have any room." I was so excited, I was going to get to see Embry again and really soon too.

He got up and poured himself some more soup. "Do you want anymore or can I have the rest?" Wow he must be really hungry. I have never seen anyone want to eat the rest of the pot of soup. I had brought over three cans and he had insisted we make it all tonight.

"No you can have it but will you check the brownies while you're up?" He walked to the oven and when he opened it the room was immediately filled with sweet chocolate-goodness.

"They smell great! I think they need a few more minutes." He sat down with his bowl filled to the brim with soup.

"So what do you like to do Ange?" I was starting to like his nickname for me.

We spent the rest of the evening sitting at the kitchen table talking. We talked about everything; cars, reading, the beach, and Morgan. He ate all the soup and most of the brownies. It seemed like he ate that way every day, but I certainly couldn't tell because he had the abs ever. Before I knew it it was time to go home, I was going to be late though. Hopefully my mom would cover for me. My parents didn't care if I stayed out late, but not with a boy. My dad would have a heart attack if he knew I was at Embry's house alone, at night, and especially since I hadn't introduced him to my dad. My mom however could care less as long as I was responsible and called. Embry walked me to the car and told me he would be bye around ten to come and get me.

And truthfully I couldn't wait.

**Okay guys here is the next chapter, not as soon as most expected but, hey I was able to get some time in to do it. I have been replying to everyone's comments. If I haven't sent you one I will get to you! Also I have had requests for more Morgan, and I think she will be important and very helpful to Embry in the future. So thank you some much for reading! I hope you guys liked the chapter!**


End file.
